Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus performing a process corresponding to a user, a control method therefor, and a storage medium storing control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
There is a known MFP as a printing apparatus that obtains print data from information processing apparatuses, such as a smart phone, a tablet terminal, and a PC (personal computer), and prints according to the print data concerned. The print data includes print setting information for printing and user specification information for specifying a user who instructed printing. An MFP manages setting information about the MFP, using history information about the MFP, etc. for each user who is permitted to use the MFP concerned, and performs a process corresponding to a user on the basis of the user specification information included in print data (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2011-768 (JP 2011-768A)). For example, the MFP determines whether use of color printing is permitted on the basis of the obtained user specification information, and counts the number of printed sheets for each user. Moreover, the MFP may perform a retention printing process in which the MFP does not print immediately print data received from an information processing apparatus, but will start printing when a user logs in to the MFP. In such a retention printing process, the MFP displays only the information about the print data instructed by the login user among retained print data on an operation unit etc.
However, there are cases where a conventional MFP cannot perform a process corresponding to a user. For example, when print data is generated by an information processing apparatus like a PC in which a user name for login is set beforehand, the information processing apparatus sets the user name for login to the print data as the user specification information. When receiving the print data from such an information processing apparatus, an MFP is able to specify the user who instructed printing on the basis of the user name for login included in the print data. On the other hand, when print data is generated by an information processing apparatus, such as a smart phone and a portable terminal called a tablet terminal, in which a user name for login is not set beforehand, the information processing apparatus cannot set the user specification information to the print data. Accordingly, when receiving the print data from such an information processing apparatus, the MFP cannot specify a user who instructed printing on the basis of the information included in the print data only. As a result, a process corresponding to the user cannot be performed.